The present invention is related to inventions disclosed in the following concurrently filed, commonly assigned U.S. Applications: Ser. No. 08/857,680, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,311 entitled xe2x80x9cBody Fluid Sampling Device and Methods of Usexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 08/858,045, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,983 entitled xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for Sampling Body Fluidxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 08/857,335 entitled xe2x80x9cDisposable Element for Use in a Body Fluid Sampling Devicexe2x80x9d; and Ser. No. 08/858,043 xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for Expressing Body Fluid From an Incisionxe2x80x9d and Ser. No. 08/975,978 entitled xe2x80x9cBody Fluid Sampling Devicexe2x80x9d. The disclosures of those applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to lancing devices and methods for obtaining samples of blood and other fluids from the body for analysis or processing.
Many medical procedures in use today require a relatively small sample of blood, in the range of 5-50 xcexcL. It is more cost effective and less traumatic to the patient to obtain such a sample by lancing or piercing the skin at a selected location, such as the finger, to enable the collection of 1 or 2 drops of blood, than by using a phlebotomist to draw a tube of venous blood. With the advent of home use tests such as self monitoring of blood glucose, there is a requirement for a simple procedure which can be performed in any setting by a person needing to test.
Lancets in conventional use generally have a rigid body and a sterile needle which protrudes from one end. The lancet may be used to pierce the skin, thereby enabling the collection of a blood sample from the opening created. The blood is transferred to a test device or collection device. Blood is most commonly taken from the fingertips, where the supply is generally excellent. However, the nerve density in this region causes significant pain in many patients. Sampling of alternate sites, such as earlobes and limbs, is sometimes practiced to access sites which are less sensitive. These sites are also less likely to provide excellent blood samples and make blood transfer directly to test devices difficult.
Repeated lancing in limited surface areas (such as fingertips) results in callous formation. This leads to increased difficulty in drawing blood and increased pain.
To reduce the anxiety of piercing the skin and the associated pain, many spring loaded devices have been developed. The following two patents are representative of the devices which were developed in the 1980""s for use with home diagnostic test products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,856, Cornell et al., describes a spring loaded lancet injector. The reusable device interfaces with a disposable lancet. The lancet holder may be latched in a retracted position. When the user contacts a release, a spring causes the lancet to pierce the skin at high speed and then retract. The speed is important to reduce the pain associated with the puncture.
Levin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,978 describes a blood sampling instrument. This device, which is also spring loaded, uses a standard disposable lancet. The design enables easy and accurate positioning against a fingertip so the impact site can be readily determined. After the lancet pierces the skin, a bounce back spring retracts the lancet to a safe position within the device.
In institutional settings, it is often desirable to collect the sample from the patient and then introduce the sample to a test device in a controlled fashion. Some blood glucose monitoring systems, for example, require that the blood sample be applied to a test device which is in contact with a test instrument. In such situations, bringing the finger of a patient directly to the test device poses some risk of contamination from blood of a previous patient. With such systems, particularly in hospital settings, it is common to lance a patient, collect a sample in a micropipette via capillary action and then deliver the sample from the pipette to the test device.
Haynes U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,977 describes a blood collection assembly with lancet and microcollection tube. This device incorporates a lancet and collection container in a single device. The lancing and collection are two separate activities, but the device is a convenient single disposable unit for situations when sample collection prior to use is desirable. Similar devices are disclosed in Sarrine U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,016, and O""Brien U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,879.
Jordan et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,973 and 4,858,607, disclose a combination device which may be alternatively used as a syringe-type injection device and a lancing device with disposable solid needle lancet, depending on configuration.
Lange et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,584 describes a blood lancet device for withdrawing blood for diagnostic purposes. This invention uses a rotary/sliding transmission system to reduce the pain of lancing. The puncture depth is easily and precisely adjustable by the user.
Suzuki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,047, Dombrowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,513 and Ishibashi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,607 each describe suction-type blood samplers. These devices develop suction between the lancing site and the end of the device when the lancet holding mechanism withdraws after piercing the skin. A flexible gasket around the end of the device helps seal the end around the puncture site until adequate sample is drawn from the puncture site or the user pulls back on the device.
Garcia et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,403 discloses a combination lancing and blood collection device which uses a capillary passage to conduct body fluid to a separate test strip in the form of a microporous membrane. It is necessary to achieve a precise positioning of the upper end of the capillary passage with respect to the membrane in order to ensure that body fluid from the passage is transferred to the membrane. If an appreciable gap exists therebetween, no transfer may occur.
Also, the diameter of the capillary passage is relatively small, so the width of a sample transferred to the membrane may be too small to be measured by on-site measuring devices such as an optical measuring system or an electrochemical meter.
It is difficult for a user to determine whether a sufficiently large drop of body fluid has been developed at the incision for providing a large enough sample.
International Publication Number WO95/10223, Erickson et al., describes a means of collecting and measuring body fluids. This system uses a disposable lancing and suction device with a spacer member which compresses the skin around the lance/needle.
Single use devices have also been developed for single use tests, i.e. home cholesterol testing, and for institutional use to eliminate cross-patient contamination multi-patient use. Crossman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,249, and Swierczek U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,798, also disclose disposable, single use lancing devices.
The disclosures of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
An object of the present invention is to ensure that a sufficiently large drop of body fluid is developed at an incision, and that the body fluid reaches a test strip.
Another object is to ensure that the sample applied to the test strip creates a measurement area that is sufficiently wide to be properly analyzed.
An additional object is to provide a novel electrochemical analyzing system for analyzing a sample in the lancing device.
A further object is to enable a sample of body fluid to be applied to a test strip which is mounted in a lancing device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method which can result in a sample of either blood or interstitial fluid, depending on the sample site and the penetration depth utilized. While there are no commercially available devices utilizing interstitial fluid (ISF) at this time, there are active efforts to establish the correlation of analytes, such as glucose, in ISF compared to whole blood. If ISF could be readily obtained and correlation is established, ISF may be preferable as a sample since there is no interference of red blood cells or hematocrit adjustment required.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method which can draw a small but adjustable sample, i.e. 3 xcexcL for one test device and 8 xcexcL for another test device, as appropriate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method by which the drawn sample is collected and may be easily presented to a testing device, regardless of the location of the sample site on the body. This approach helps with infection control in that multiple patients are not brought in contact with a single test instrument; only the sampling device with a disposable patient-contact portion is brought to the test instrument. Alternatively, the disposable portion of a test device may be physically coupled with the sampler so the sample can be brought directly into the test device during sampling. The test device may then be read in a test instrument if appropriate or the testing system can be integrated into the sampler and the test device can provide direct results displayed for the patient.
A further object is to provide an on-site test strip with a relatively wide sample which can be analyzed by on-site analyzers such as optical and electrochemical analyzers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for minimally invasive sampling comprising a reusable sampler and disposable lancet and sample collection device.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a sampling device for sampling body fluid. The device includes a housing and a lancet carrier mounted in the housing for supporting a disposable lancet. The device also includes a mechanism for displacing the lancet carrier toward a lower end of the housing for forming an incision in a user. A body fluid sampling member is mounted in the housing for conducting body fluid from the incision. That sampling member comprises a capillary member, and a test strip. The capillary member includes an elongated stem having a capillary passage extending longitudinally therethrough for conducting body fluid upwardly by capillary action. The test strip is affixed to the capillary member at an upper end thereof and in communication with the capillary passage for receiving a sample of body fluid.
Preferably, the test strip comprises a microporous membrane, and an absorbent pad is preferably disposed between the test strip and the upper end of the capillary passage for wicking body fluid from the passage to the test strip.
The present invention also relates to the capillary member per se.
Another embodiment of the sampling device includes a housing, a lancet carrier mounted in the housing for supporting a disposable lancet, a mechanism for displacing the lancet carrier toward a lower end of the housing for forming an incision in a user, and a strip-holding mechanism mounted at a lower end of the housing for supporting a test strip across the lower end of the housing to enable the test strip to pick up body fluid from the incision.
The strip holding mechanism preferably comprises a sleeve disposed in surrounding relationship to the lancet carrier and includes radially aligned slots for receiving a test strip.
Preferably, the sleeve constitutes a first sleeve, and the holding mechanism further includes a second sleeve surrounding the first sleeve and including slots that are radially aligned with the slots of the first sleeve. The second sleeve is slidable longitudinally relative to both the housing and the first sleeve and is spring biased downwardly. The slots which are formed in the second sleeve are elongated in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the housing to enable the second sleeve to move longitudinally relative to a test strip mounted in the first sleeve.
The present invention also relates to a method of sampling body fluid which comprises the steps of positioning a lower end of a sampling device against a skin surface, and displacing a lancet carrier toward the lower end of the sampling device to form an incision through the skin. A test strip is positioned in the sampling device to extend across the lower end thereof. The sampling device is moved toward the incision to bring the test strip into contact with body fluid emerging from the incision. The test strip is preferably positioned in the sampling device prior to the displacement of the lancet toward the lower end of the sampling device, whereby the lancet pierces the test strip.
Another aspect of the invention involves the provision of a drop-detecting mechanism on the lancing device adjacent a lower end thereof for detecting a drop of body fluid on the user""s skin. The mechanism can be in the form of electrodes which contact the drop, or an optical system including a light emitter and a light sensor. The drop-detecting mechanism automatically determines whether a drop of sufficient size has been developed at the incision for providing a proper sample.